Can I Have This Dance? (Chase x Skye)
So I found this song off the internet and it was beautiful. So I did a little editing of this beautiful song so on my Skase Wiki, and here's what I got for Skase. Song Let The Music Be Your Guide Skye smiled widely, excitedly looking at a colorful poster that was posted on a window of a shop. Skye: A town dance~? That sounds like so much fun! Chase: Mmhh.... It does, but.... *he sighs, pulling her away from the sign and towards the park* Skye: But... But what...? *she murmured, frowning as she walked alongside him* I was gonna ask if we can go.... Chase: *sighs, looking at his paws as they walk through the grass* Skye: ...Chase..? Chase: .... I don't know how to dance... Skye: but we play pup pup boogie all the time! *she giggled, but then stopped as she noticed the look of distress on his face* .... Chase: I don't know how to really dance..... *he sighs, looking down, but ended up blushing as Skye brought his chin up with her paw, a gentle smile on her muzzle* Skye: But I do~ C'mon I'll teach you! The two pups found an open clearing of grass, Chase blushing fiercely the whole time as Skye went back onto her hind legs, encouraging Chase to do so as well as she held her paw out to him. She started to softly sing as she started to move her paws, instructing him where to go. Skye:Take my paw, take a breath..... Pull me close and take one step.. Keep your eyes locked on mine '' ''And let the music be your guide.... (Skye gradually started to move faster, their paws moving in rhythm to her singing) Chase: Won't you promise me- '' Skye: ''now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget... Chase: We'll keep dancing-'' Skye: to keep dancing-'' Both: wherever we go next It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do And with every step together, we just keep on getting better Skye: So can I have this dance Chase: can I have this dance... Both: Can I have this dance Chase: *laughs and smiles, eyes twinkling as he stops to take a breather* ...I...I think i'm getting the hang of it! *he takes a deep breath, smiling and taking her and giving her a twirl and started stepping lightly around in a circle* Take my paw, I'll take the lead... And every turn will be safe with me Don't be afraid, afraid to fall You know I'll catch you through it all Chase: *laughed and tossed her up in the air, gently catching her and continuing to twirl and dance around the field* Chase: And you can't keep us apart Skye: even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart Both: Cause my heart is wherever you are It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do And with every step together, we just keep on getting better Skye: So can I have this dance- '' Chase: ''can I have this dance? Both: Can I have this dance The two pups twirl and dance all over the park. They were oblivious to their surroundings, too wrapped up in their steps and each other's embrace; feeling nothing but the rhythm and seeing nothing else but each other. Skye: Ooooooooh- No mountains too high enough-'' Both: O''ceans too wide! 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop Skye:'' Let it rain'' Chase:'' let it pour'' Both: What we have is worth fighting for You know I believe, that we were meant to beeeeee Skye: Yeaaahhhh~! Both: It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you Skye:'' liii-iike you'' Both:'' It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do '' And with every step together, we just keep on getting better Skye:'' So can I have this dance?'' Chase'': can I have this dance?'' Both:'' Can I have this dance....'' Can I have this daaa--aaa-ance.... Can I have this.... dance? Chase: *pants and smiles, flopping down onto the grass as he nuzzled Skye affectionately* ....Wow.. That was pretty fun.....I really like dancing with you, Skye.... Skye: Me too, Chase...... *she giggled, blushing softly as she cuddled into him* Chase and Skye happily walked next to each other, tails twined as they strode down the road with a newfound beat in their steps and their hearts. Category:Love Story Category:Love Song Category:Dancing